Peacehiker
Peacehiker can be anyone, as long as one wants to be one. 3 COMMANDMENTS OF PEACEHIKERS #PEACEHIKER tries to live the highest vision of human being. #PEACEHIKER dares to enjoy life and follow his dreams. #PEACEHIKERS dream about world with no arms, borders or hungry people. PEACEHIKERS MANIFESTO Delhi, Jan 28, 2006 My name is Peacehiker and I am from the World. I try to live the highest vision of human being, I dare to live my dreams and I strongly desire to see the world with no borders. To UNITE and DISARM the world one peacehiker is definatelly not enough. We need hundreds, thousands, millions of peacehikers, helping each other achieve our own dreams and then jointly do something nice for the humanity. Anyone can be a peacehiker, as long as one wants to be one. 1) PEACEHIKER aspires to live the highest vision of human being. 2) PEACEHIKER dares to enjoy life and follow his dreams. 3) PEACEHIKERS dream about world with no arms, borders or hungry people. PEACEHIKERS are not meant to be a new religion. It is rather a free association of people who want to live a more meaningful life. LIVE THE HIGHEST VISION OF HUMAN BEING Living the highest vision of human being means to be JOYFUL, spontaneous, loving, attractive person, free from fears, with a great sense of humor. Living the highest vision = making a masterpiece of yourself. Living the highest vision = always choose love, speak the truth and be prepared to serve others with no expectations. Peacehiker never wants to hurt other people. Peacehikers do not feel the need to intoxicate themselves with drugs, alcohol or cigarettes. We want to live a healthy, crazy, adventorous and long life. In a few words: PURE JOY, PURE HEART & PURE BODY. HAVE FUN IN LIFE Peacehiker enjoys this incredibly experience called life. We have fun with ups and downs. We understand that everything is impermanent, everything changes, therefore there is no reason to be attached to anything. The past is dead, the future is yet to come and the only thing that is left is THE PRESENT MOMENT. We feel the fear and do it anyway. We dare to live the life we want and when we need help, we ask for it. Whenever we forget this truth, we ask other Peacehikers to remind us of who we really are. Other peacehikers also help us to achieve our personal dreams in life. DREAM ABOUT A NEW SOCIETY PEACEHIKERS realize that the society where we live is FALSE and we observe many things that simply do not serve us. We are a NEW GENERATION, a new WORLD ARMY, armed with joy, creativity and love to the humanity. We are going to use the latest technology, mental strength together with knowledge and wisdom. We are going to create the SOCIETY OF TOMORROW - world with NO ARMS, NO BORDERS and NO HUNGRY PEOPLE. Peacehikers might be one of the craziest individuals you will meet – whether on the road or in the office. Peacehikers will be penniless or millionaires, traveling around the world or working as an accountant, police officer or as a president. We will be the main laugh, live the most exciting life and have all the success we always wanted – material and spiritual. The young generation should take over the SCENE. The generations before us had their chance and blew it. They didn’t create us the society we wanted. CUMMON EVERYBODY NOW, WAKE UP, stop intoxicating your body and mind, get away from television and unhealthy relationships! Put your hapiness on the first place and JOIN US on the path to excitement, liberation and a new world. Anyone can be a peacehiker, as long as one wants to be one. Go to www.peacehikers.org and join us. If you need something, request it. If you can offer something, tell us so. If you have any idea how could we connect better, we are all ears! Live dangerously, Matej - Peacehiker currently: INDIA